Quand la vie te donne une seconde chance
by ClemenceSeverusSnape
Summary: Qui est Lola Andrews ? Nouvelle élève a Poudlard. Et pourquoi à t'elle une photo de son professeur de Potion sur elle ?
1. Prologue

Tout l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling

.

Je m'appelle Lola Andrews, j'ai 11 ans. Je vis seule avec ma maman, mon père à abandonner ma mère quand elle était enceinte. Elle ne me parle jamais de lui, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai trouvé une photo de lui en fouillant dans ses affaires. Il est grand avec de longs cheveux noirs, je trouve que je lui ressemble beaucoup...

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ma mère mais j'aimerais le rencontrer un jour, j'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il nous à abandonner et pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas. J'éprouve de la haine pour lui , je le déteste ! Et j'aimerais le lui dire en face.


	2. Poudlard

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, je fais mon entrée a Poudlard. J'ai tellement hâte. Ma mère stresse beaucoup et je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Rien n'est plus sûr que Poudlard.

Je prépare mes affaires et j'emmène avec moi la chose la plus importante pour moi : la photo de mon père.

Une fois terminé, ma mère m'emmène à la gare. Celle-ci est remplie de moldu... Je me dirige vers la voie 9 3/4 et je dis au revoir à ma mère.

Je monte dans le train et je m'assois à côté d'une fille qui est toute seule...

-"Bonjour je m'appelle Lola Andrews ! " Je dis en tendant ma main.

-" Bonjour, moi c'est Emma Johnson ! " Dit elle en me serrant la main

Je discute avec elle pendant tout le trajet, c'est une fille très gentille.

Le trajet terminé, on sort du train et on est accueilli par un homme incroyablement grand. Cet homme s'appelle Hagrid et c'est lui qui nous emmène jusqu'à Poudlard.

Je suis époustouflée par la beauté du château...

À l'entrée, une dame nous attend ...

-" Bonjour , je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Suivez moi , vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons ! " Dit elle avec un air très stricte ! "

Elle nous fait entrer dans le château, et nous emmène devant une porte immense. La fameuse porte s'ouvre et tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. Mon regard se pose directement sur le magnifique plafond.

On avance jusqu'au-devant de la salle et on se retrouve devant tous les professeurs et le directeur. La répartition commence et plusieurs personnes sont appelées, jusqu'au moment où le mien fût prononcé...

-"LOLA ANDREWS."

Je m'avance et le professeur McGonagall pose le chapeau sur ma tête ...

-" Intelligente, soif d'apprendre , un courage à couper le souffle... GRIFFONDOR ! " Dit-il.

Les Griffondors se lèvent et applaudissent ! Je part m'asseoir à côté d'Emma , qui elle aussi est à Griffondor


	3. Le choc

Le repas commence et tout le monde se jettent sur la nourriture. Personnellement, je tourne mon regard vers la table des professeurs et l'un d'entre eux attire mon attention.

Je suis sous le choc.

Il ressemble tellement à l'homme sur la photo...

Mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne peut pas être lui !

Je continue à le dévisager jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens... Je tourne la tête honteuse et je continue mon repas sans le regarder.

Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et j'essaye de me renseigner sur lui auprès des autres élèves.

Tous ce que j'arrive à savoir c'est qu'il s'appelle Severus Snape et qu'il enseigne les Potions.

Le repas fini, un élève nous emmène vers notre dortoir. C'est une salle immense, rouge et or...Je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici, en plus je me retrouve dans la même chambre qu'Emma.

On commence à ranger nos affaires mais la fatigue prend vite le dessus. Alors chacune part se coucher, et moi je repense à l'homme de tout à l'heure.

Est-ce juste une ressemblance ou alors est-ce vraiment lui ?

Et si c'est lui, est ce que ma mère est au courant qu'il est ici ?

Et comment pourrais-je savoir si c'est vraiment lui ?

Je finis par m'endormir avec des questions plein la tête.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne heure. Je me prépare et descends dans la Grande Salle avec les filles pour le petit déjeuner. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai très mal dormi à cause de toutes ses questions.

On termine de déjeuner et on part pour nos premiers cours

La matinée commence normalement, les deux premiers cours sont intéressants et les professeurs sympathiques.

Maintenant on se dirige vers les cachots pour le cours de Potion. J'angoisse un peu.

Le professeur Snape est déjà là et il nous ordonne de rentrer d'un ton sec.

Chacun choisit une place et le cours commence.

Pendant le cours, je suis un peu à l'ouest, j'écoute à moitié et bien évidemment le Prof' l'a bien remarqué...

-"Miss Andrews, 5 points en moins pour Griffondor ! Arrêtez de rêvasser pendant mon cours." Dit-il sans même me regarder.

Je rougis et baisse la tête.

Le cours continue et j'essaye d'être un minimum concentré. Mais rien à faire , Snape en a après moi. Je reçois remarque sur remarque. Je ne réponds pas et j'essaye de rester calme.

Ce calvaire se termine enfin et je me dépêche de sortir. Je me réfugie dans les toilettes et je pleure. Je pleure de nerfs. Cet homme est horrible et pourtant au fond de moi je sens que c'est lui l'homme sur la photo.

Et si c'était lui mon père ?

Je me calme et je sèche mes larmes. Je rejoins mes amis en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien malgré ma tristesse et mon énervement.

Il est 22heure, le couvre-feu est passé mais mes amies on la brillante idée d'aller visiter le château. On sort à 5 au total.

Tous se passent bien jusqu'au moment où des bruits de pas se dirigent vers nous.

C'est Rusard.

Chacune part de son côté en courant et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je finis par me retrouver toute seule dans un couloir que je ne connais pas. Je continue de courir jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans quelqu'un.

Je lève la tête et je croise le regard de la seule personne sur qui il ne fallait pas tomber.

Snape.

-"Miss Andrews, je peux savoir ce que vous faites dehors après le couvre-feu ?" dit il avec son regard mauvais.

-"Rien." Je dis de manière insolente.

-"20 points en moins pour être dehors à cette heure si et 10 points en moins pour votre stupide insolence. Et en plus de ça, vous viendrez en retenu demain à 18h dans ma salle ! "

-"Très bien." Je dis sans même le regarder.

-"Hors de ma vue ! Retourner dans vos dortoirs !" dit-il.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et je pars en direction des dortoirs.

Je suis tellement énervé. Contre lui et contre moi-même aussi, comment j'ai pu être stupide au point de suivre mes amies dans ce plan foireux.

Je rentre dans les dortoirs et mes amies sont déjà là ...

-"Ou étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout !" dit Emma.

-"Je me suis fais choper par Snape. J'ai perdu 30 points et je suis collé demain. Donc si vous permettez, je vais me coucher avant que l'une de vous est une autre idée brillante." je dis d'un ton sec et énervé.

Je me couche énervé et triste.

Snape me déteste et je le déteste encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le supporter demain en colle...

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par cette journée


	4. La retenue

Je me réveille encore et toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause de la soirée d'hier soir. Je suis blasé à l'idée d'avoir une retenue avec Snape...

Je pars me préparer et je descends dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois en bas, Emma m'aperçoit et se dirige directement vers moi...

-"Lola, on est désolé pour hier. On n'aurait pas du te pousser à sortir..."

-"C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Vous m'avez pas forcé non plus. J'aurais pu dire non et je ne l'ai pas fait !" je dis en la prenant dans mes bras.

Une fois réconcilier, on descend tous déjeuner puis on part vers une nouvelle journée de cours.

éclipse de la journée*

Il est 17h55, je me dirige vers la salle de Potion pour ma retenue.

Je stresse de me retrouver seule avec lui. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à retenir ma colère.

18h00 je tape à la porte...

-"Entrer !" dit-il d'un ton sec.

J'entre et je me place devant lui...

"Vous allez nettoyer tous les chaudrons qui sont derrière vous, sans votre baguette bien sûre ! " dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir et je pars commencer ma corvée.

Ma retenue est horrible. Le nombre de chaudron a laver est ahurissant mais j'en viens à bout.

Une fois fini, il vient vérifier le travail et me demande de partir, ce que je fais sans même lui accorder une parole.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je me pose dans mon lit. Je pense à toute cette histoire et au moment où je veux sortir la photo de ma poche, je me rends compte qu'elle n'y ait plus. Je commence à paniquer.

Et si je l'ai perdu dans la salle de Potion en nettoyant les chaudrons ?

La panique prend encore plus le dessus. Je fouille toute mes affaires et aucune trace de cette foutue photo.

Je sors de ma chambre et je cours en direction des cachots en prenant le même chemin que tout à l'heure.

Mais toujours pas de photo.

J'arrive devant la Salle de Potion et j'ouvre la porte sans frapper.

Snape n'est pas là.

Je cherche partout mais je ne la trouve pas.

Découragé, je m'assois sur une chaise et je commence à pleurer...

-"C'est ça que vous cherchez ?" Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Snape avec ma photo dans les mains.

-"Donnez-moi cette photo, elle est à moi." Je dis en essayant de la récupérer.

-"Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez avec une photo de moi Miss Andrews ?" Dit-il avec un air choqué et curieux.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre.

Je fonds en larmes et je pars en courant. Je me réfugie dans les toilettes et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre ?

"J'ai cette photo car je pense que vous êtes mon père." Tsss ridicule !

Je finis par sécher mes larmes et je rejoins mon dortoir. Les filles sont là et elle ne remarque pas que je ne vais pas bien.

19h30, heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle...

-"Bon on descend, j'ai une faim de loup '"dit Emma.

-"Allez-y, je n' ai pas trop faim. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller directement me coucher." Je dis en essayant d'être convaincante.

Emma essaye de me convaincre mais fini vite par abandonner.

Les filles descendent et moi je pars dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je pleure.

Encore et encore.

Je finis par m'endormir


	5. L'explication

_Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _J'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer niveau orthographe..._

 _À la prochaine et bonne lecture._

Je me réveille de bonne heure. Bien avant les autres.

Je me prépare et je décide d'aller en haut de la Tour d'astronomie pour me ressourcer un peu.

J'y passe presque 2 heures et je loupe le petit déjeuner.

Je pars en cours et je tombe sur Emma devant la salle de Métamorphose...

-"Lola! Tu étais où, on t'a cherché partout..."

-"Hier je me suis endormi sans avoir fait mes devoirs, alors je me suis isolé pour les faire !" je dis.

-"Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même !"

-"Non mais c'est bon, je fais encore ce que je veux !" je dis en haussant le ton et en entrant dans la classe.

Je pars m'asseoir seule à une table.

Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je suis tellement énervé et fatigué...

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second, je n'arrive pas à écouter et à me concentrer.

-"Miss Andrews! Si je vous ennuie, sa sert à rien de rester dans ma classe." dit le Professeur d'un ton hargneux.

Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais sous le regard choqué du Professeur qui ne pensait certainement pas que j'allais partir.

Je me réfugie encore une fois en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je suis tellement triste et en colère. J'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

J'essaye de me calmer mais un bruit attire mon attention. Je lève la tête et je vois un magnifique Phoenix devant moi avec une lettre dans le bec. Je prends la lettre et je l'ouvre ...

"Miss Andrews, je vous attends dans mon bureau."

Albus Dumbledore

Oh non.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je pars en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, tout en essayant de sécher le plus de larmes possible

J'arrive dans le bureau.

Snape est là.

J'ose même pas les regarder...

-"Miss Andrews, est ce que vous allez bien ?" dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

-"Oui monsieur !" je dis.

-"Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous avez quitté son cours précipitamment... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?" dit-il avec un ton plus sévère.

Je commence à me sentir mal. Ma tête me fait souffrir. Je crois que mon corps est en train de me faire payer le fait de ne pas avoir mangé...

-" Je n'ai pas d'excuses. " je dis.

-" Vous serez puni pour sa Mademoiselle mais pour l'instant j'aimerais revenir sur une chose que le Professeur Snape ici présent m'a rapporté... Il aimerait savoir pourquoi il a trouvé une photo de lui dans vos affaires... " dit-il.

Je ne peux plus reculer, il faut que je le dise.

-" J'ai trouvé cette photo dans les affaires de ma mère... " je dis d'un ton très bas et toujours avec la tête baissée.

-" Qui est votre mère ? " dit Snape agacé.

-" Christine Andrews... " je dis en levant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je vois toutes les émotions passées sur son visage. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes.

-" Pourquoi avait vous gardé cette photo sur vous Miss ?" dit Dumbledore.

Je prends une grande respiration et je décide de sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur...

-"Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère bien avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il nous avait abandonnés quand elle était enceinte alors elle ne me parlait jamais de lui. Et un jour j'en ai eu marre, je voulais savoir qui était mon père alors sans qu'elle le sache, j'ai fouillé dans sa chambre et j'ai trouvé cette photo... Depuis, je l'ai toujours sur moi, car je me suis mis dans la tête que c'était mon père.

Et puis est arrivé le jour où je suis entré à Poudlard et que j'ai vu l'homme qui était sur cette photo..." je dis sans m'arrêter et en versant quelques larmes.

Je vois les deux hommes me regarder avec stupeur. Le Professeur Snape est choqué

-" C'est impossible... " dit-il en chuchotant.


	6. Quand la vérité fait mal

_Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais (tant que ça reste dans le respect..)_

 _J'essaye de m'améliorer en orthographe, j'espère que je m'en sort.._

 _Bonne lecture..._

Je le regarde... Il a l'air complètement perdu.

Est-ce qu'il est réellement mon père ?

-"Est-ce que vous êtes mon père ?" je dis en le regardant dans les yeux.

-"Non, non. Si vous étiez ma fille, je le saurais. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire, je n'ai abandonné personne. C'est votre mère qui est partie.." dit-il, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quoi ?

-"VOUS ÊTES UN MENTEUR. VOUS AVEZ ABANDONNÉ MA MÈRE QUAND ELLE ÉTAIT ENCEINTE, C'EST ELLE QUI ME L'A DIT" je dis en hurlant.

S'en ai trop pour moi, je pars en courant.

Je cours sans m'arrêter, je ne sais même pas où je vais.

Pourquoi il ment encore ?

J'en ai marre de tout ça.

Je commence à me sentir mal, j'ai du mal à respirer et ma tête n'arrête pas de tourner.

Je finis par m'évanouir.

Je me réveille, j'entends des voix mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je reconnais la voix de Dumbledore. Et de ma mère aussi.

Quoi ? Ma mère est ici ?

Je réussis finalement à ouvrir les yeux...

-"Ma puce, tu m'as fait tellement peur" dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je regarde autour de moi. Snape est là aussi.

-"Que s'est-il passé ?" je dis avec une voix endormie.

-"Vous avez fait un malaise Miss Andrews. Rien de grave mais il va falloir vous reposer." dit l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

-"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" je dis.

-"Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu que tu avais fait un malaise et il m'a dit que c'était préférable que je vienne." dit elle. .

-"Oui mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici que pour sa Miss Andrews.." dit il en me regardant.

Ils vont lui dire.

Je commence à paniquer.

-"Avant de faire son malaise, votre fille était dans mon bureau et elle nous a révélé quelque chose de... Perturbant." dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" dit elle en se tournant vers moi.

Tout le monde me regarde, ils attendent que je parle...

-"Tu connais le Professeur Snape, je crois ?" je dis en regardant ma mère dans les yeux.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..." dit elle en détournant le regard.

J'y crois pas, elle me ment.

-"Arrête de mentir, j'ai trouvé une photo de lui dans tes affaires. Alors maintenant dis-moi la vérité, est ce que c'est lui ?" je dis avec les larmes aux yeux.

-"Lui quoi ?" dit elle en haussant le ton.

-"Est-ce que c'est lui mon père ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! "

-"Oui ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui ! Et s'il le faut, tu changeras d'école !" dit elle

Même si au fond de moi je le savais, je suis choqué. Je n'arrive même plus à parler.

-"TU M'A QUITTÉ ALORS QUE TU ÉTAIS ENCEINTE ?" Rugit Snape.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je le regarde.

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu' il se passe...

Je tourne la tête vers ma mère...

-"Maman... C'est faut ce qu'il est en train de dire?" je dis en chuchotant à cause du choque.

-"Bien sur que c'est faux ma puce, tu connais déjà toute l'histoire..." dit elle avec une voix tremblante.

-"COMMENT TU PEUX MENTIR COMME ÇA À TA PROPRE FILLE ! C'EST TOI QUI M'A QUITTÉ EN ME BALANÇANT DES HORREURS À LA FIGURES. EN ME DISANT QUE TU MÉRITÉ MIEUX QU'UN HOMME QUI N'AVAIT QUE POUR BUT D'ÊTRE PROFESSEUR DE POTION. À L'ÉPOQUE, IL Y AVAIT QUE L'ARGENT QUI T'INTÉRESSERAIT ! COMMENT TU AS PU ME CACHER QUE J'AVAIS UNE FILLE ?? " dit Snape en hurlant.

-" MA FILLE MÉRITÉ MIEUX QU'UN MANGEMORT COMME PÈRE ! "

-" COMMENT OSE-TU UTILISÉ CETTE ARGUMENT ? TU CONNAISSAIS TOUTE L'HISTOIRE ! TU SAVAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS UN ESPION. "

S'en ai trop pour moi, je fonds en larmes.

Depuis tout ce temps ma mère me ment.

Je repense à toutes ses nuits ou j'ai pleuré car je pensais que mon père m'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'était faux, il ne connaissait même pas mon existence. Et ma mère a continué à me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis, trahis par ma propre mère.


	7. Colère

Je pleure. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter...

-"Ma puce arrête de pleurer, si j'ai fait tous ça, c'était pour te protégé..." dit ma mère en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-"TAIS TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE. COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA ? TU M'A REGARDER PLEURER PENDANT DES HEURES, QUAND JE TE DISAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS TRISTE PARCE QUE MON PÈRE VOULAIT PAS DE MOI... TU AS CONTINUÉ À ME MENTIR. JE TE DÉTESTE, JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR. SORS D'ICI ! " je dis en hurlant et en la repoussant.

Je suis en pleine crise, je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Elle m'a privée de mon père par pur égoïsme.

JE LA DÉTESTE.

L'infirmière fait sortir tout le monde et s'avance vers moi pour me donner une Potion calmante qui me fait dormir immédiatement.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je suis toute seule. Je me redresse et je repense à tous ce qu'il sait passer. J'essaye de rester calme, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive...

-"Miss Andrews, comment allez-vous ?" dit elle.

-"Je vais bien. Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?"

-" Eh bien vous n'êtes pas malade, donc je pense que vous pouvez sortir si vous me promettez de ne pas trop faire d'effort et surtout de manger correctement"! " dit elle avec un air plus sévère.

-" Promis. Ma mère est partie ? "

-" Oui. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne lui a pas laissé le choix."

Je suis soulagé, je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

Je sors de l'infirmerie et je rejoins la Tour Griffondor. Directement je tombe sur Emma...

\- Lola, tu vas bien ? Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie.."

-"Je vais bien Emma. S'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant..." je dis.

Elle accepte mon choix et ne me pose pas de questions. On part en cours. Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas concentré, je n'arrête pas de penser à Snape... Enfin à mon père. Ça fait tellement bizarre de dire ça.

Je n'ai pas cours avec lui aujourd'hui mais j'ai tellement envie d'aller le voir, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne sais même pas s'il veut me voir...

La matinée passe rapidement, et je n'ai pas croisé mon père.

Peut-être qu'il m'évite...

À cette pensée, la tristesse reprend le dessus et je pars m'isoler dehors alors que je devrais être dans La Grande Salle en train de manger. À ce moment-là, j'oublie complètement la promesse que j'ai faite tout à l'heure. De toute façon je n'ai pas très faim...

Je suis seule, assise sur un banc en train de me repasser les images de ces dernières 24h. Mais un bruit me fait revenir sur terre, je me retourne et je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon père...

Il s'avance et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi...

-"Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle..." dit il en regardant devant lui.

-"Je sais."

-"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

-"J'avais besoin de m'isoler."

-"Moi aussi."

Et puis le silence, un silence lourd pendant plusieurs minutes.

-"Suivez-moi !" dit il en se levant.

-"Ou ça ?" je dis un peu étonné.

-"Dans les cuisines. Vous venez de louper le repas et je ne peux pas vous laisser rejoindre votre dortoir sans avoir mangé."

-"Laissez tomber, je n'ai pas faim."

-"Oh mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix, suivez-moi !"

Finalement, je me lève et je le suis.

Je le suis uniquement parce que au fond de moi, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui.

On arrive en cuisine, il demande deux repas aux elfes et on commence à manger. En silence.

Je n'ose pas aborder le sujet. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais entendre.

On finit de manger rapidement. Il me ramène jusqu'à la Tour Griffondor.

Même si on n'a pas vraiment parlé, j'ai aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Je pars me coucher et je m'endors aussitôt.

23h00.

Je me réveille en panique.

Un cauchemar.

Ma mère en train de me forcer à quitter Poudlard, me forcer à quitter mon père. Elle ne voulait plus que je le voie.

Je transpire, j'ai dû me débattre pendant mon sommeil.

Je me lève et j'essaye de marcher pour me calmer. Mais impossible. Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air..

J'enfile un pull et je descends.

Une fois dehors, je commence à me calmer. L'air sur ma peau me fait extrêmement de bien.

Je marche un peu et je décide de rentrer dans le château. Je me dirige tout doucement vers mon dortoir, mais quelqu'un apparaît devant moi...

-"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dehors après le couvre-feu ?" dit Snape d'un air agacé.

Oh non. La seule personne sur qui je ne voulais pas tomber dans cette situation.

-"Je suis désolée. Je...euh...j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer alors je me suis dit que l'air frais me ferait du bien..." je dis un peu honteuse.

-"Ce n'est pas une raison. 10 points en moins pour Griffondor ! Suivez-moi, je vous ramène." dit il d'un l'air lassé.

Je l'embête, ça se voit.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre.

-"Laisser tomber, je connais le chemin. Je voudrais pas être un poids pour vous." je dis avec mon regard le plus noir.

Je m'en vais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et je retourne me coucher, avec des larmes plein les yeux.


	8. La lettre

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié hier mais j'ai eu un petit coup de mou..._ _J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à tous._

Je me réveille triste et de mauvaise humeur. Ça va vraiment finir par devenir une habitude... Je n'ai même pas envie de me lever, mais je suis obligé.

Je rejoins les filles et on descend manger. Arriver dans la Grande Salle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs. Snape est également en train de me regarder, je détourne rapidement la tête et je pars m'asseoir.

Une fois assis, les hiboux font leur rentrée pour distribuer le courrier.

Au loin, je vois le hibou de ma mère approcher... Je panique. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois.

Je prends la lettre et je l'ouvre...

 _Lola,_

 _Je t'ai laissé du temps pour que tu te calmes. Je comprends que tu sois énervé mais crois moi, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu mérites mieux qu'un père comme lui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu le rencontres et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux qu'on s'en aille. On ira ou tu voudras, n'importe quel pays mais loin d'ici. Je suis sur qu'il va tout faire pour nous séparer ma puce. J'ai rencontré un homme riche qui prendra soin de nous je te le promets. On aura la belle vie._

 _Si tu décides de ne pas venir avec moi, je partirais quand même... Et on ne se verra plus. Fais le bon choix ma puce, et envoie-moi ta réponse rapidement._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime._

Ce n'est pas possible.

Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse, c'est l'argent. Elle est prête à m'abandonner ici pour partir avec un homme riche.

Je continue à regarder la lettre, tout en pleurant.

Je me lève et je pars en courant. J'arrive dehors et je craque. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je frappe sur tout ce qui a sur mon passage. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'ai envie de tout casser. Je lève finalement la tête et je tombe sur mon père qui essaye de me parler mais je nel'entends pas, il finit par me prendre les bras et il me sert contre lui. J'essaye de me débattre mais il me sert très fort. J'entends des paroles rassurantes et je finis par me calmer. Je n'ose pas bouger, je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête.

Mais il brisa le silence...

-"Que se passe-t'il ?" dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je lui montre la lettre.

Je vois ses traits de visage se durcir, la colère prend le dessus.

-"Comment peut-elle faire ça ? C'est du chantage !" dit-il choqué.

-"Je veux pas partir avec elle. Je veux rester ici

Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de me forcer à partir ?" je dis avec des larmes plein les yeux.

-"Je ne sais pas. Il faut demander au Professeur Dumbledore. Viens avec moi." dit-il.

Je pars avec lui et je ne remarque même pas le tutoiement. On se dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-"Albus, j'ai besoin de vous ! Est-ce que sa mère a le droit de la retirer de l'école sans son accord ?" dit-il rapidement.

-"Eh bien, oui ! Elle a tous les droits sur sa fille Severus !" dit-il, désolé.

-"Mais je suis son père, j'ai également des droits sur elle. Et puis avec tout ce que sa mère a fait elle ne devrait plus avoir la garde ! Elle est dangereuse."

-"Pour le Ministère, vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle vu que personne ne sait que vous êtes son père mais ça peut changer... Il suffit d'aller déclarer que vous êtes son père biologique. Ils feront un test de paternité grâce à un sort. Et pour avoir la garde, il faudra porter plainte contre elle et expliquer tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis le début. Dans le monde magique, c'est très mal vu de cacher la paternité d'un enfant...elle pourrait perdre ses droits parentaux et vous serez son seul tuteur Severus ! "dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je le regarde, il a l'air soucieux...

-"Si tu acceptes de continuer ta vie avec moi, on y va maintenant. Je sais que je suis certainement pas le père dont tu rêvait mais je te promets de prendre soin de toi quoi qu'il arrive. "dit il en me regardant.

Je suis bouche bée. Il me propose de vivre avec lui. Il veut que je devienne sa fille aux yeux de tous.

-" Allons-y ! "je dis en souriant et avec émotion.

Après ça, nous partons directement au Ministère.

Comme Dumbledore l'a dit, ils nous font passer un test de paternité qui confirme ce qu'on sait déjà. Snape est bel et bien mon père.

Et puis viens le temps de la plainte. Mon père explique tout depuis le début et demande à avoir tous les droits sur moi pour que ma mère ne puisse pas me prendre. Ils acceptent que mon père me garde, au moins jusqu'au procès qui se déroulera dans une semaine.

Je quitte le Ministère en me disant que j'ai fait le bon choix, même si j'ai peur d'affronter ma mère lors du procès.

Arrivée à Poudlard, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon père. J'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaître et de passer du temps avec lui.

J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, alors maintenant je suis soulagé.

Mais je dois aller dans la Grande Salle, c'est l'heure de manger.

Au moment de partir, mon père m'attrape par le bras...

-"Est-ce que tu veux venir cette après-midi après les cours pour qu'on discute un peu ?" dit-il un peu gêné.

-"Bien-sûr !" je dis avec un grand sourire.

-"Très bien ! Rejoins-moi dans ma salle quand tu as fini tes cours !"

Je réponds d'un signe de tête et je rejoins Emma qui est déjà dans la Grande Salle. Elle me pose tout un tas de questions auquel je ne veux pas répondre pour l'instant.

Ce qu'il l'énerve. Je crois qu'elle me fait la tête mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

On part en cours et l'après-midi passe rapidement malgré le fait qu'Emma ne me parle pas.


	9. Confrontation

_Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais remercier les gens qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer._

 _Bonne lecture._

Il est 17h30 et je viens de finir le dernier cours de la journée. Je me dépêche de sortir pour aller rejoindre mon père.

J'arrive devant la porte et je frappe...

-"Entrer ! "

J'entre et je m'avance vers lui timidement...

-"Tu vas bien ?" dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Oui je vais bien Monsieur."

-"Suis-moi ! On sera mieux dans mes appartements." dit il en se levant.

Je me lève et je le suis. Je suis un peu étonné qu'il m'emmène dans ses appartements mais en même temps, ça me fait plaisir.

On arrive dans une grande pièce sombre. Le décor est assez sobre mais l'immense bibliothèque attire mon attention...

-"WAOUH... Cette bibliothèque est magnifique ! Il y a tellement de livre..." Je dis, stupéfaite.

-"Il m'a fallu plus de 30 ans pour la remplir, est-ce que tu aimes les livres ?"

-"J'adore les livres ! Je pourrais passer toute une journée à lire... " je dis en souriant.

-"Eh bien tu pourras venir ici pour en lire quelques-uns si tu veux..."

-"Oui se serait génial !" je dis, toute contente.

On s'assoit et on continue à parler. À parler de tous. Enfin, principalement de moi. Il me pose des questions sur mon enfance, sur ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas. Je passe un super moment avec mon père. Mais ce moment est vite écourté, un elfe fait son apparition en plein milieu de la pièce...

-"Monsieur Dumbledore demande au Professeur Snape et à Miss Andrews de venir dans son bureau immédiatement. La mère de mademoiselle est ici." dit l'elfeen repartant aussitôt.

Je lance un regard apeuré à mon père...

-"Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'emmène." je dis en le suppliant.

-"Regarde-moi, je ne la laisserais pas t'emmener je te le promets." dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je finis par accepter d'y aller. On arrive devant le bureau et plus on approche, plus je panique. La porte s'ouvre et je vois ma mère...

-"Ma puce vient dans mes bras." dit ma mère en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'approche. Par réflexe, je me cache derrière mon père.

-"Ne t'approche pas d'elle" dit mon père méchamment.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as remontée contre moi, tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de procès, tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est ma fille !" dit elle.

-"C'est autant ma fille que la tienne je te rappelle !"

-"Et toi ?" dit elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, "comment peux-tu me faire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Comment peux-tu envisager de rester avec lui ? " cracha-t'elle avec hargne.

-"Miss Andrews, calmez-vous ! Sinon je vais devoir vous demander de partir immédiatement !" dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

-"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je vais partir, mais croyez-moi vous allez me le payer !" dit elle en partant.

Je reste collé à mon père, je suis soulagé qu'elle s'en aille.

Mon père se tourne vers Dumbledore...

-"Albus, est ce que c'était obligé de faire venir Lola sérieusement ?" dit-il un peu méchamment.

-"Elle ne voulait pas partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille Severus, elle m'avait promis de ne pas faire de scandale. Je suis désolée Miss Andrews" dit il en me regardant.

-"C'est n'est pas grave." je dis tout doucement.

-"Bon, ça va être l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle !" dit Dumbledore en se levant.

-"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. " je dis en regardant mon père.

-"Il faut que tu manges Lola !" dit-il.

-"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle Severus..." je dis avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Mon père me regarde dans les yeux et pose sa main sur ma joue...

-"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît !" dit-il en essayant une larme sur mon visage.

-"Eh bien... Comme tout ça c'est un peu de ma faute, je vous autorise tous les deux à louper le repas dans la Grande Salle. Emmène-la dans tes appartements Severus !" dit il en nous regardant tous les deux avec émotion.

-"Merci Albus. Allez viens..." dit-il en avançant vers la porte.

Je le suis et on se dirige vers ses appartements.

-"Assis toi et explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans la Grande Salle..." dit-il.

-"Pour rien, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais y aller quand même, je veux pas vous déranger encore plus Severus ! " je dis en me levant.

Mais un bras m'arrête immédiatement...

-"Qui t'a dit que tu me déranger ?" dit-il.

-"Personne mais je vois bien que je vous dérange, depuis que vous me connaissez, il vous arrive plein de problèmes à cause de moi..." je dis tristement.

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et assis toi ! Je vais appeler un elf pour qu'il nous apporte à manger."

Quelques minutes après, un elf apparaît avec deux repas. On commence à manger dans le silence...

-"Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller manger avec tes amis ? " dit-il en brisant le silence.

-"Elles ne me parlent plus..." je dis en regardant mon assiette.

-"Pourquoi ?" dit-il étonné.

-"Parce que plusieurs fois elles m'ont demandé ce que j'avais et je n'ai pas voulu leur répondre et je me suis énervé contre elles..."

-"Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger..." dit-il en essayant de me rassurer.

-"J'espère." je dis en lui faisant un sourire.

On finit notre repas tout en discutant. Puis vient le moment de partir...

-"Tu devrais y aller, il ne faudrai pas que tu sois dehors alors que le couvre-feu est passé..." dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-" Oui parce que si je tombe sur mon horrible Professeur de Potion, je risque de perdre beaucoup de points ..." je dis en rigolant.

Il rigole aussi, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois rire.

-" À demain Severus, bonne nuit ! " je dis en m'approchant de la porte.

-" Bonne nuit à toi aussi Lola, a demain." dit-il.

Je pars en direction de mes dortoirs.

Quand j'arrive, Emma s'approche de moi en panique...

-"Mais tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle ?" dit-elle.

-"J'ai mangé autre part... Tu n'es pas censé me faire la tête ?" je dis avec un sourire en coin.

-"Si mais tu m'as fait peur, personne ne t'a vu depuis la fin des cours..."

-"Écoute Emma, je peux pas t'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma vie en ce moment , mais je te promets de tout te dire quand je pourrais et surtout quand tout sera fini..." je dis d'un air triste.

-" D'accord ! Et moi je te promets de plus poser de questions... " dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Une fois cette réconciliation passé, nous partons nous coucher. Je m'endors rapidement, épuisé par cette journée.


	10. L'enlèvement

_Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais comme je publie tout les jours ça compense, non ? :')_

 _Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite._

 ** _*Éclipse du reste de la semaine*_**

La semaine est malheureusement passé très vite. On est à la veille du procès et je panique de plus en plus... Et si ma mère gagner ce procès ? Je serais obligé de partir d'ici et surtout de quitter mon père...

Pendant cette semaine, nous nous somme vachement rapproché. On a appris à se connaître et à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Je suis dans mon lit et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me lever. Emma saute sur moi pour que je me lève. Ce que je finis par faire.

On part déjeuner et on enchaîne avec les cours.

Je suis un peu dissipé, j'essaye de me changer les idées en rigolant avec Emma.

On termine à 11h, on a donc 1 heure de libre avant le déjeuner. Comme il fait beau, Emma me propose d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

On se promène tout en discutant jusqu'à ce que Emma m'interpelle...

-"Regarde, il y a quelque chose qui brille là-bas" dit elle en me montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Je tourne la tête et je vois un point brillant au loin...

-"Viens on va voir ce que c'est..." je dis.

On s'avance vers cette chose, ce qui fait qu'on s'éloigne un peu du château.

-"C'est un patronus ! " je dis, émerveillé.

-"Lola, on ne devrait pas y aller. C'est peut-être dangereux." dit-elle avec angoisse.

-"Peut-être que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Le patronus ne va pas plus loin. Je vais voir derrière ses buissons s'il y a quelqu'un, toi tu restes la d'accord ?" je dis.

Je m'avance vers les buissons et je les contourne. Il n'y a personne.

Mais derrière une feuille se cache une boîte, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre.

Je retourne auprès d'Emma...

-" Il n'y avait personne mais j'ai trouvé cette boîte..." je dis en lui montrant.

-" Tu ne devrais pas l'ouvrir. On devrait aller voir un adulte."

Mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit et j'ouvre la boîte. À l'intérieur, il y a un joli médaillon. J'avance ma main pour le toucher et dès que je rentre en contact avec lui, je sens mon corps qui est aspiré. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Tout est noir. Emma n'est plus là. Mais j'ai encore la boîte dans les mains, je la lâche par réflexe mais rien ne se passe.

J'essaye de regarder autour de moi mais il n'y a rien. Je crois que je suis enfermé dans une pièce.

-"EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?" Je dis en criant

J'entends des bruits de pas approcher. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur.

Devant moi, une porte s'ouvre. Je suis éblouie.

-"Je vois que mon plan à marcher à merveille." dit une voix familière.

-"Maman?" je dis, complètement abasourdi.

Non. Elle n'a pas fait sa quand même. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourtant, c'est bien elle devant moi.

-"Je t'ai enfin récupéré ma puce." dit elle en s'approchant de moi.

-"Éloigne-toi de moi. Je veux partir. LAISSE MOI PARTIR S'IL TE PLAÎT, JE VEUX VOIR MON PÈRE ! " je dis en commençant à pleurer.

-"Tu ne le verras plus jamais. Il a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que tu redeviennes la petite fille que tu étais avant de le connaître." dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je pleure. Je veux revoir mon père.

Je pousse ma mère violemment et je cours vers porte mais elle me rattrape par la jambe et me fait tomber par terre...

-" C'est n'est pas très gentil de faire ça à sa mère... "dit elle en me mettant une gifle.

-"Toi, une mère ? Laisse-moi rire ! Aucune mère ne ferait subir ça à son enfant" " je dis avec rage.

-" Tu vois je compter te faire sortir de cette pièce, mais je pense qu'une nuit ici te fera réfléchir... " rajouta-t'elle.

Et la voila parti en me laissant seule dans le noir.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid et j'ai faim.

Comment peut elle me laisser ici.

Je me mets en boule dans un coin de la pièce et je pleure. Je finis par m'endormir épuisé par mes larmes et par le froid.

Je me réveille à cause d'un bruit de serrure, j'ouvre les yeux et ma mère et devant moi...

-"Est-ce que cette nuit ici t'a remis les idées en place ma chérie." dit elle en s'approchant de moi.

Il faut que je fasse semblant, il faut qu'elle croie que je suis redevenu comme avant pour pouvoir sortir d'ici.

-"Oui maman, je suis calmée." je dis en étant le plus calme possible.

-"Très bien. Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. Tu vas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce mais sache une chose jeune fille, toute la maison est protégée par des sorts, tu ne pourras pas mettre un pied dehors." dit elle.

-"Oui maman."

Elle me fait sortir de la pièce. Je regarde tout autour de moi, je ne connais pas cette maison.

-"Viens, je vais te faire voir ta chambre." dit elle en montant les escaliers.

Je la suis. On rentre dans la pièce qui s'avère être ma chambre.

-"Sur ta gauche, il y a la salle de bain. Tu devrais aller te laver, je t'ai mis des vêtements. Tu me rejoins en bas quand tu as fini." dit elle en sortant de la chambre.

Je m'assois sur le lit et je réfléchis.

J'essaye de trouver une solution pour m'échapper d'ici. Je ne sais pas comme faire.

Je décide d'aller prendre une douche, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre en colère.

Une fois fini, je descends. Elle est en train de préparer à manger...

-"Tu dois avoir très faim ma puce, viens t'asseoir !" dit elle.

Elle est complètement folle. Elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je m'assois et je commence à manger

Le repas se passe dans le calme, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-"Tu peux aller te reposer. Je pense que cette nuit tu n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup...et tu dois être en forme pour ce soir. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter." dit elle.

Je pars sans poser de questions. J'ai envie d'être seule. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je pleure.

Mon père me manque. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus revoir.

Je m'endors avec les joues pleines de larmes.


	11. Aide Inespérée

_Nouveau chapitre !_ _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude._ _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_ _Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite._

Je suis réveillé mais je ne veux pas me lever. J'entends du bruit en bas. Elle est en train de parler à quelqu'un, c'est sûrement la personne qu'elle veut me présenter..

Je l'entends monter les escaliers, je me recouche et fais semblant de dormir...

-"Ma puce réveilles-toi, notre invité est arrivé. Habilles-toi et fais toi belle ! Je te laisse 10 min et pas une de plus." dit elle en refermant la porte.

Je me lève et je me prépare. Je mets les habits qu'elle m'a préparés et je descends.

Quand j'arrive, j'aperçois un homme assez vieux, en tout cas plus vieux que ma mère...

-"Ah ma puce tu tombe bien, je te présente mon futur mari et ton futur père... Alain Durant. Il est Français et bientôt on partira habiter avec lui en France. Dis bonjour ma puce." dit elle.

Mon futur père ? Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne mon père. J'ai déjà un père.

Les larmes commencent à monter...

-"J'ai déjà un père." je dis en la fusillant du regard.

-"Ne commence pas Lola. Sinon tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, alors maintenant viens dire bonjour !" dit elle en haussant le ton.

-"Non." je dis calmement.

-"Pardon ?" dit elle.

-"J'ai dit NON !"

Elle s'approche de moi et me gifle...

-"Monte dans ta chambre ! Je viendrais m'occuper de ton cas tout à l'heure." dit elle, énervé.

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et je cours dans ma chambre. Je m'éffondre dans mon lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends monter...

-"Tu es contente de toi ? Si tu fais échouer mon plan, je te jure que tu me le paieras." dit-elle.

-"Quel plan ?" je dis, curieuse.

-"Eh bien, lui et moi on va se marier et puis quelque temps après, il aura un malheureux accident... Et tout son argent me reviendra." dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-"Tu... Tu vas le tuer ?" je dis, choqué.

-"Oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu. Donc je te le répète, tiens toi tranquille. Si mon plan échoue, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable."

-"Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? Tu aurais pu te marier avec lui et avoir son argent sans moi..."

-"Ton enlèvement n'a rien à voir avec ce plan. Je voulais me venger de cette pourriture qui te sert de père. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être avec un homme aussi faible et aussi pauvre."

-"Tu es horrible." je dis en chuchotant à cause du choc.

-"Et ce n'est pas tout, tu vas également me rapporter de l'argent. Quand tu auras 16 ans, je te trouverais un homme riche avec lequel tu devras te marier, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Et vu comme tu es belle, les hommes riches vont se bousculer pour t'avoir. " dit-elle.

-"Tu vas me vendre ?" je dis en pleurant.

-"Vendre est un bien grand mot mais c'est à peu près ça... Bon je serais ravi de continuer cette discussion avec toi mais mon futur mari m'attend en bas. Toi, tu restes la ! Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain." dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

Je reste là, sans bouger.

Ma propre mère veut me vendre à un homme.

J'ai tellement mal.

Je m'endors en espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Mon vœu ne s'est pas réalisé, je me réveille toujours au même endroit.

Mon estomac me fait souffrir alors je décide de descendre...

-"Tiens, te voilà ! Je suppose que tu as faim ?" dit elle.

-"Oui."

-"Assis toi et mange. Ce serait dommage que tu perdes du poids."

Elle me considère comme un vulgaire bétail.

Mais je me tais et je m'assois. J'ai tellement faim.

-"Aujourd'hui je vais sortir donc tu resteras ici toute seule. Sa ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'échapper, comme je te l'ai dit la maison est protéger. dit-elle.

-"D'accord."

Je finis de manger et je pars dans ma chambre.

Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte.

Je me pose dans mon lit et j'essaie de lire un livre mais mon esprit n'est pas concentré.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends ma mère partir. Je suis seule dans la maison mais je ne peux rien faire. Je trouve aucune solution pour sortir d'ici.

J'ai la haine.

Je tourne en rond à l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire mon attention...

Quelqu'un vient d'arriver en bas.

Ça doit être ma mère alors je descends.

Mais quand j'arrive, ce n'est pas mère. C'est l'homme qu'elle veut escroquer. Je commence à paniquer...

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ma mère n'est pas là !" je dis en restant le plus loin possible de lui.

-"N'est pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. J'ai entendu tout ce que ta mère a dit hier dans ta chambre. Je sais qu'elle en veut à mon argent et je sais qu'elle t'a enlevé. Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici." dit-il.

-"Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? Je ne vous connais même pas..." je dis, méfiante.

-"Je ne sais pas comment te convaincre. Mais si je voulais vraiment te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps." dit-il.

Il n'a pas tort et puis j'ai vraiment envie de le croire.

-"Comment voulez-vous m'aider ? Elle a mis un sort sur la maison, je ne peux pas sortir." je dis en m'approchant de lui.

-"Je pense pouvoir casser se sort, ma magie est plus forte que celle de votre mère. Mais ça peut prendre du temps et votre mère va arriver, elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici dans 30 min."

-"Vous pensez pouvoir vous battre contre elle ? Elle est très forte en duel." je dis, inquiète.

-"Je ne sais pas. Je vais commencer à enlever le sort et si elle arrive je me battrais contre elle. À ce moment là, vous pourrez partir. J'ai faits ce Portoloin qui vous emmenera à l'endroit auquel vous pensez très fort." dit-il, en me donnant un médaillon.

-" Merci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi, mais je serais reconnaissante à vie. " je dis.

-" Vous pourrez me remercier une fois qu'on aura réussi. Pour le moment, est-ce que vous avez votre baguette ?"

-"Non, elle la sûrement caché dans sa chambre. C'est le seul endroit où je n'ai pas le droit d'aller."

-"Rester ici, je vais la chercher ! Vous en aurez peut être besoin. Crier si votre mère arrive." dit-il en montant les escaliers

J'ai peur qu'elle arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois descendre avec ma baguette...

-"Elle l'avait bien caché mais je l'ai trouvée. Tenez !" dit il en me la donnant.

-"Merci beaucoup." je dis.

-"Maintenant je vais enlever le sort qu'elle a mis." dit il en sortant sa baguette.

Il commence à lancer quelques sorts mais peu de temps après, ma mère fait son apparition.


	12. Papa

_Voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un épilogue arrive demain._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Bonne lecture et à demain pour la fin de cette histoire._

Ma mère fait son entrée dans le salon...

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dit elle.

On pointe tous les deux notre baguette sur elle...

-" Ne bouge pas." dit Alain à ma mère.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? Il ne faut pas la croire, elle est folle mon amour ! " dit elle en essayant de s'approcher de lui.

-"Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. Elle n'a rien fait et rien dit. J'ai tout découvert moi-même, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses. Hier, j'étais derrière la porte quand tu parlais à ta fille..." dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ma mère arrive à sortir sa baguette et un combat commence entre elle et Alain.

Elle le domine et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le Portoloin qu'il m'a donné ne fonctionne pas, il n'a pas eu le temps d'enlever le sort sur la maison.

Elle arrive à le blesser, il est à terre. Je suis en panique, j'ai peur qu'elle le tue.

Je pointe ma baguette sur elle mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

J'ai peur.

Elle l'a désarmé et s'avance vers lui.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...

-"AVADA KEDAVRA." Je dis en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

Elle reçoit le sort dans le dos, elle tombe à la renverse.

J'ai tué ma mère.

Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

-"Lola, je suis blessé." dit Alain.

Sa voix me sort de ma torpeur, je m'accroupis à côté de lui...

-"Est-ce que vous avez encore de l'énergie pour enlever le sort qui m'empêche de sortir ? Comme ça je pourrais utiliser le Portoloin... Et là où je veux aller, on pourra vous soigner." je dis en prenant sa main.

-"Je vais essayer." dit il en se levant.

Je le vois se lever difficilement et commencer à casser les barrières. Il perd énormément de sang...

Après quelques minutes, je le vois s'écrouler...

-"Je crois que c'est bon..." Dit-il avec difficulté.

Je sors le médaillon de ma poche et je le sers dans ma main en pensant fort à Poudlard.

Je nous sens aspirer par le Portoloin.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'aperçois le château un peu plus loin.

-"Le château est encore loin et vous ne pourrez pas marcher jusqu'à là-bas..." je dis.

-"Laissez-moi ici..." dit-il.

-"Certainement pas. Je ne vous laisse pas seul ici. Je vais envoyer un sort contre les barrières du château et quelqu'un devrait arriver immédiatement..." je dis

J'envoie plusieurs sorts contre les barrières du château et comme je le pensais, le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall apparaissent quelque temps après...

-"Miss Andrews..." dit Dumbledore choqué.

-" Professeur, il est blessé. Il a besoin de soin." je dis

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'approche rapidement de nous et nous transplanes à l'infirmerie.

-"Minerva, aller prévenir Severus que sa fille est revenue." dit Dumbledore avec émotion.

L'infirmière soigne Alain et me rassure sur son état de santé. On m'installe également dans un lit pour vérifier que je n'ai rien.

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre, je me retourne et je vois mon père.

J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment...

Je cours vers lui et je me jette dans ses bras...

-"Papa..." je dis en pleurant.

\- Ma fille... J'ai eu tellement peur, je t'ai cherché partout. J'ai vraiment cru que je te retrouvais jamais. " dit-il dans mes bras.

-" Moi aussi, j'ai eu tellement peur... "

-"Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est cet homme ? " dit-il en regardant Alain.

-"Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer !" je dis en regardant mon père et le Professeur Dumbledore.

Je leur explique tout depuis le début. Le jour de l'enlèvement, le plan de ma mère...

-"C'est l'homme avec qui elle voulait se marier, elle voulait son argent. Elle avait prévu de se marier avec lui et quelque temps après le tuer pour récupérer toute sa fortune..Mais il a entendu une discussion entre ma mère et moi et il a compris. Alors il a décidé de m'aider... " je dis en regardant Alain qui était en train de dormir.

-"Elle est pire que ce que je pensais..." dit mon père, abasourdi.

-"C'est n'est pas tout. Elle avait prévu de me vendre à un homme riche à l'âge de 16 ans..." je dis avec dégoût.

-"Je vais la retrouver et la tuer !" cria mon père en se levant.

-"C'est n'est pas la peine, je l'ai déjà fait." je dis en baissant la tête.

Mon père s'approche de moi et me relève la tête...

-"Tu...Tu la tuer ?" dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-"Oui. Elle allait tuer Alain et elle aurait fait pareille avec moi. Ou alors pire, elle m'aurait vendu pour avoir de l'argent..." je dis.

-"Tu as bien fait. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, tu as sauvé ta vie et celle de cet homme..." dit mon père.

-"Il a raison Lola !" dit Alain qui venait de se réveiller.

Je m'approche de son lit...

-"Comment allez-vous ?" je dis.

-"Je vais bien. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tu sais..." dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

-"Vous m'avez sauvé aussi..." je dis en lui souriant.

-"Vous devez être très fier de votre fille Monsieur, elle a été très courageuse..." dit il en regardant mon père.

-"Oui j'en suis très fier. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé..." dit mon père.

Après cette discussion, je décide de dormir un peu. La journée a était épuisante.

Je me réveille en panique, j'ai du mal à respirer.

J'ai revu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai tué ma mère...

Je fonds en larmes...

-" Lola, tout va bien. C'est juste un cauchemar..." dit mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.

-"Je l'ai tué papa, j'ai tué ma propre mère..." je dis en pleurant.

-"Chut, calme toi. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement." dit il en me carressant le dos.

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon père.

Je me réveille et je sens quelqu'un près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon père endormi à côté de moi...

-" Il a passé toute la nuit ici..." dit Alain en chuchotant pour pas le réveiller.

Je regarde mon père et je me blottis contre lui. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.


	13. Épilogue

_Alors voilà l'épilogue._

 _J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cette histoire, comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire._

 _C'est que m'a deuxième histoire donc je me doute bien qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. Mais je suis quand même assez fier de moi... Déjà parce que je l'ai terminé._

 _J'aimerais remercier tous les gens qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a vraiment motivé_.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si cet avis est négatif.

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

Bisous.

 ***2 ans plus tard.***

Je suis allongée dans mon lit et je repense aux 2 années qui viennent de s'écouler.

Je fais encore des cauchemarsmais mon père est toujours là pour me réconforter.

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon père.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie à été quand j'ai changé mon nom de famille.

Eh oui, maintenant je m'appelle Lola Snape.

Le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté qu'on habite tous les deux à Poudlard.

Je rejoins mon père qui est dans le salon...

-"Tu tombe bien, Alain vient d'arriver." dit mon père.

Avec Alain, on est toujours resté en contact même quand il est rentré en France.

-"Alain... Tu m'a manqué. " je dis en sautant dans ses bras.

-"Tu m'as manqué aussi.." dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" je dis.

-"Eh bien, je suis ici pour les affaires. Et je me suis dit que tant que j'étais ici j'allais vous faire une petite surprise.." dit-il.

-"C'est super, je suis tellement contente de te voir." je dis en souriant.

On discute une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Alain nous raconte sa vie en France, et nous dit qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis contente pour lui, il le mérite vraiment.

Mais viens le temps où il doit repartir...

-"Je dois y aller ma puce..." dit Alain.

-"Déjà ?" je dis tristement.

-"Oui, mais je te promets de revenir vite." dit-il.

-"D'accord, a bientôt alors." je dis en le prenant dans mes bras.

-"Au-revoir ma puce."

Il dit au revoir à mon père et s'en va.

Je suis sun peu triste mais je sais que je vais le revoir.

Je me blottis contre mon père...

-"Tu vas bien Lola ?" dit mon père, un peu inquiet.

-"Oui papa, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Je me disais que j'étais vraiment heureuse maintenant." je dis en souriant.

Mon père sourit et me prends dans ses bras...

-"Moi aussi je suis vraiment heureux, je remercie la vie de m'avoir donné une seconde chance." dit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

-"Je t'aime papa."

-"Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce." dit-il.

 _FIN_.


End file.
